


Enough

by antahberantah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: Bagi Changbin, tiga kali sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Lee Felix lagi.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tiga kali Changbin kehilangan Felix dalam satu rentang kehidupan, dan satu kali ia mengikat pria itu dalam sebuah janji suci.

Changbin bertemu dengan Felix untuk pertama kali ketika usianya baru sepuluh tahun. Waktu itu Changbin masih kelas empat sekolah dasar, masih sibuk mencoba pahami penjumlahan pecahan, sibuk bermain layang-layang, gundu, atau sepak bola—apapun itu.

Hanya ada segelintir hal yang dipusingkan Changbin kala itu. Seperti pulang sekolah nanti mau main apa, makan malam nanti lauknya apa, dan mainan apa yang ingin diminta kalau-kalau nilai ulangan hariannya di atas rata-rata.

Dunia begitu sederhana ketika Changbin usia sepuluh tahun, pun begitu kecil. Bagi Changbin, dunia hanyalah desa terpencil di pinggiran Korea Selatan. Tidak ada Menara Eiffel, pun Patung Liberty. Yang ada hanya berpetak-petak sawah dan ladang, juga hewan ternak. Padi dan tanaman palawija terhampar sejauh mata memandang. Serangga-serangga kecil lalu lalang, jadi bahan mainan Changbin dan kawan-kawan.

Dunia hanyalah seluas itu di mata Changbin yang usianya baru sepuluh tahun. Dia tidak pernah memusingkan kenikmatan hidup seperti yang selalu dipamerkan di televisi butut milik kakeknya. Ia tidak peduli. Baginya, naik sapi lebih asyik daripada naik kereta api, main sepak bola di lapangan berlumpur lebih menghibur daripada main tembak-tembakkan di area tempur buatan—lagi pula Changbin dan kawan-kawan juga punya area tempur sendiri, tepatnya ada di ladang belakang rumah kepala desa yang banyak pohonnya.

Changbin begitu tuli pada eksistensi duniawi, buta pada kemajuan teknologi. Toh, ia tidak peduli. Yang penting perut masih bisa terisi nasi, bermain tidak pernah sendiri, dan buah-buahan segar milik tetangga masih bisa dicuri.

Semuanya selalu berjalan seperti itu. Hingga suatu ketika, di siang hari yang begitu terik, dua buah truk datang ke desa dengan mengangkut begitu banyak barang-barang. Awalnya Changbin tidak peduli ketika melihat kendaraan besi itu lewat. Paling-paling itu semua barang-barang yang di pesan oleh tetangga kaya raya di ujung bukit sana, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi dugaan Changbin salah. Dua truk itu tidaklah menuju ke bukit, namun berbelok ke arah kiri, menuju area perumahan warga yang mayoritas petani—termasuk rumah keluarga Changbin. Penasaran, akhirnya Changbin membuntuti truk itu. Berpura-pura seolah agen rahasia yang mengendap-endap—biar keren, seperti tokoh utama di komik bekas yang sering dibaca kakak perempuannya.

Usut punya usut, dua truk tadi berhenti tepat di depan bangunan kosong berjarak sepuluh meter dari rumah Changbin. Bangunan kosong itu memang lama tak dihuni. Kata nenek-nenek lanjut usia yang suka bergunjing sih ditinggal merantau pergi ke luar negeri. Kalau kata teman-teman Changbin beda lagi. Konon bangunan kosong itu bekas markas penjahat yang suka membunuh, alhasil jadi berhantu dan pemiliknya pun tak sudi untuk sekadar menghuni. 

"Ayah, truk-truk itu membawa barang buat siapa?" tanya Changbin kepada ayahnya yang baru saja keluar rumah—sepertinya hendak membantu menurunkan barang dari truk itu.

"Tetangga lama kita kembali, Changbin. Dari luar negeri, keren kan?" Ayah Changbin menyengir

"Luar negeri mana?"

"Australia," Ayah Changbin menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Changbin, mengajaknya berjalan menuju truk-truk itu. "Ayo bantu tetangga baru kita. Ayah dengar mereka juga punya anak seusiamu."

Changbin hanya mengangguk menuruti. Lagi pula dia tidak ada kerjaan. Teman-temannya enggan keluar siang terik begini, dilarang orang tua mereka. Takut-takut kena serangan panas lalu tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan. Untungnya Ayah Changbin tidak begitu. Katanya, terserah Changbin mau main ke mana, asal waktu petang tiba Changbin kembali.

Ternyata tidak hanya Changbin dan ayahnya yang datang menghampiri. Ada bapak-bapak lain yang ikut mengangkuti barang, termasuk bapak kepala desa. Dua tiga orang mengerubung seseorang yang baru saja turun dari truk paling depan, kemudian mereka berbincang, sekejap-sekejap tertawa dan berpelukan singkat.

"Changbin, lihat di sana," Telunjuk ayah Changbin mengarah kepada anak laki-laki yang menyembunyikan diri di balik sisi lain truk, terlihat sibuk memainkan jari-jari. "Sana ajak main, jadikan dia teman barumu."

Changbin yang sama sekali tidak bernafsu ikut angkuti barang-barang—berupa kardus-kardus besar dan perabotan—mengangguk, lantas melangkahkan menghampiri si bocah yang entah siapa namanya.

"HEI!!"

Anak itu terlonjak, terkejut karena sapaan Changbin—lebih seperti teriakan—yang memekakkan telinga. Sedangkan Changbin justru tertawa terpingkal-pinkal, memegangi perutnya yang kempes karena belum makan siang. Ah memang, mengagetkan orang itu serunya bukan main.

Bosan tertawa, Changbin akhirnya berhenti. Berganti telanjangi si bocah dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam—mengamati dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bocah itu beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Changbin. Rambutnya bukannya hitam legam, tetapi agak-agak kecokelatan. Hidungnya kecil, bibirnya juga mungil dan tipis, tetapi matanya cukup lebar dan besar. Di sekitar pipi bocah itu ada bintik-bintik cokelat tua yang bertaburan seumpama bintang—Changbin baru pertama kali lihat yang seperti itu. Kedua alis bocah itu bertaut, ekspresinya sama persis ketika Changbin ketahuan tidak mengerjakan PR oleh bu guru.

Changbin mencondongkan badan, matanya memicing, lantas bertanya, "Siapa namamu?" 

" _Huh? u-ugh, I-I don't understand what you're saying_."

Jawaban dari bocah itu buat Changbin mengernyit bingung. Ucapan bocah itu sama sekali tidak Changbin mengerti. Kemudian Changbin teringat kalau anak ini dari luar negeri. Kata kakak Changbin, orang luar negeri itu bicaranya pakai bahasa Inggris—bahasa asing yang diajarkan Bu Guru di sekolah.

" _Name? Name_? Tahu kan _name_?" ujar Changbin. Ia mengandalkan kosa kata bahasa Inggris yang diajarkan oleh Bu Guru.

"Oh, _name? Okay okay_ ," Mata bocah itu berkilat antusias—mungkin karena akhirnya paham apa yang dipertanyakan Changbin. " _My name is_ Felix. Lee Felix."

"Felix?"

" _Yes_ , Felix."

"Namamu susah dieja," komentar Changbin.

Air muka Felix kembali dihinggapi kebingungan. Ia kemudian menarik sesuatu dari saku bajunya—sebuah tumpukan kertas kecil-kecil yang menjadi satu seperti buku tulis mini. Changbin hanya mengamati dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Uh-uhh, aku belum lancar bahasa Korea," ucap Felix, kali ini dengan bahasa Korea. 

Tawa Changbin kembali lepas dan lebih keras. Bahasa Korea Felix terdengar lucu sekali, sekaligus aneh. Felix terdengar seperti bicara dengan mulut yang penuh, lalu pelafalan tiap katanya juga tidak tepat—terkesan dilebih-lebihkan.

"Itu sih bukannya belum lancar, tapi tidak bisa sama sekali," Changbin menyengir jahil.

" _I have no idea what you're saying, but it sounds like you're being mean to me right now_ ," Bibir Felix mengerucut sebal dan beberapa saat setelahnya mulai gemetar. Pandangan matanya dialihkan ke arah lain—bukan kepada Changbin. Selain itu, matanya terlihat seperti berkilau terkena air.

Aduh, gawat. Changbin tahu ciri-ciri apa ini. Felix akan menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis, nanti aku dimarahin ayahmu—juga ayahku," Changbin berujar panic. "Nanti kuajarin bahasa Korea deh."

" _I don't understand what you're saying_!!" hardik Felix. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menutup wajah. Kendati begitu Changbin masih sempat melihat air mata yang turun ke pipi berbintiknya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini," Changbin ikut berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisi dengan Felix. "Ugh, _study!! Yes, study_ Korea!"

" _I know! I know I should study Korean, don't be mean to me_ ," Felix semakin menangis. Changbin semakin panik.

"Uh, uh, _friends!! Friends!! Yeah friends_!!" Telunjuk Changbin menunjuk kepada dirinya, lalu kepada Felix. "Kamu dan aku, _friends_!"

Felix mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, mengelap ingus yang keluar masuk hidung, " _You and me, friends_?"

" _Yes, yes!! Friends_!" Changbin sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, ia hanya ikut menimpali. Yang penting Felix harus berhenti menangis atau dia akan pulang dengan bokong yang perih—dimarahi ayah karena dikira berbuat nakal pada anak orang.

" _Okay. Friends. We're friends_ ," Felix berkata lirih. "Uh, teman? _Is that right_?"

Senyum Changbin merekah, ia mengangguk penuh semangat, "Iya, teman."

Dari situlah pertemanan Changbin dan Felix dimulai. Dan dari situ pula lah segala sesuatu dalam hidup Changbin mulai bergeser.

Biasanya jika liburan musim panas, sehabis cuci muka dan sarapan, Changbin akan pergi begitu saja ke ladang bersama teman-teman. Tapi kini berbeda. Sebelum ke ladang ia akan mampir dulu ke rumah Felix, mengajaknya keluar dan ikut main bersamanya. Skenario lainnya adalah Changbin akan bermain di dalam rumah Felix sekaligus menemaninya belajar bahasa Korea dengan ibunya.

Jadi teman pertama Felix, entah mengapa buat Changbin merasa punya tanggung jawab lebih untuk membantunya beradaptasi. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Felix setahun lebih muda darinya, sesuatu dalam diri Changbin seolah menjerit kalau ia harus jadi _hyung_ yang baik untuk Felix.

Oleh karena itu, jika mau kemana-mana Changbin selalu mengajak Felix. Ia juga jadi begitu cerewet jika bersama Felix, meracau tentang ini itu—kebanyakan sih tentang desanya dan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak seusianya. Tidak peduli entah Felix benar-benar mengerti atau tidak, yang penting Changbin terus bercerita. Itung-itung membiasakan telinga Felix dengan bahasa Korea.

Changbin mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin kosakata bahasa Inggris yang ia tahu untuk membantu Felix berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sebelum main pun Changbin akan memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Felix itu anak baru, pindahan dari luar negeri, supaya tidak ada yang mengejek ketika mendengar bahasa Korea Felix yang kurang fasih. Kalau pun ada, Changbin akan segera memelototinya.

Tidak begitu sulit membantu Felix membaur dengan anak-anak yang lain. Selain banyak tersenyum dan tertawa, Felix juga tidak takut mencoba berbagai hal yang Changbin pikir tidak biasa ia lakukan. Seperti memanjat pohon, bermain lumpur, mandi sungai, mencuri buah milik tetangga dan lain-lain. Bonus, Felix tidak takut serangga. 

"Di Australia banyak serangga. Hewan lain juga banyak. Ular, laba-laba, bahkan buaya," Changbin hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataan Felix. Terutama pada kata ular dan buaya.

"Kamu mengerikan, Felix. Aku juga sering lihat ular di sawah, tapi tetap takut kalau lihat," balas Changbin.

"Mungkin kamu saja yang terlalu penakut."

"Hei!! beraninya mengataiku penakut. Dulu siapa yang menangis di samping truk?!" 

"Itu karena mukamu yang mirip tokoh jahat di televisi!"

"Kata ayahku aku tampan, mana mungkin mirip tokoh jahat!"

Hubungan Felix dan Changbin menganut hukum ketiga Newton. Aksi-reaksi.

Jika Changbin membantu Felix beradaptasi, maka Felix membantu Changbin membuka diri pada dunia luar, pada teknologi dan hal-hal canggih lain.

Di rumah Felix ada banyak barang unik. Contohnya saja nintendo, pemutar musik dan _DVD_ , mesin cuci, mobil-mobilan yang pakai remot kontrol dan banyak hal lain. Felix tidak pernah ragu untuk meminjamkannya kepada Changbin ketika ia berkunjung. Ia juga dengan senang hati menjelaskan bagaimana menggunakan barang-barang itu tanpa mengatai Changbin katrok dan cemoohan sejenisnya.

Tapi, dari semua barang unik yang Felix kenalkan kepada Changbin, yang paling disukainya adalah pemutar musik mini yang praktis dan bisa dibawa kemana-kemana. Pemutar musik itu disambungkan dengan kabel _earphone_ lalu didengarkan. Changbin suka suaranya yang jernih dan dentuman yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Lebih suka lagi pada lantunan instrumen yang berbeda-beda di tiap lagu.

Meski kebanyakan lagu di _playlist_ Felix itu berbahasa Inggris dan Changbin tidak paham artinya. Mungkin Felix juga sama tidak pahamnya, karena pemutar musik itu milik kakak perempuan Felix yang sudah tidak terpakai, tentu isinya lagu-lagu orang dewasa.

"Di luar sana apa banyak lagu-lagu bagus, Lix?" tanya Changbin suatu ketika.

"Iya. aku nggak terlalu paham, tapi kakakku pernah cerita kalau ada yang namanya _hip hop_ , _classic, indie_ , banyak pokoknya. Aku lupa," jawab Felix sambil menghabiskan roti beras yang Changbin bawa dari rumah, "musik Korea juga bagus-bagus katanya."

"Iya. Tapi aku jarang dengar. Ayahku lebih sering mutar lagu-lagu _trot_ daripada lagu yang sering diputar di televisi."

Selesai dengan kue berasnya, Felix memilih merebahkan tubuh bagian atasnya di teras rumah, "Di luar desa ini ada banyak hal yang keren, Changbin. Tapi desa ini juga bagus. Udaranya segar dan nggak berisik kayak di Sidney."

"Sidney?" 

"Iya. Tempat tinggalku dulu." 

Changbin ingat cerita Felix tentang rumah lamanya di Australia tempo hari. Katanya di sana sangat panas dan ramai. Tapi indah dan banyak hal-hal keren. Tempatnya juga dekat dengan laut. Felix bahkan memamerkan cangkang kerang yang diambilnya sebelum pindah ke Korea—sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Aku …," Changbin menjeda perkataannya sejenak, "aku jadi ingin keluar dari desa ini. Ingin lihat hal-hal keren."

"Benar?" Felix mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kukira kamu cinta mati sama desa ini."

"Iya, itu juga benar. Tapi, aku juga ingin keluar. Aku ingin ke Seoul. Lalu beli pemutar musik sepertimu."

Felix tergelak, lantas mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "Oke oke. Ayo janji kalau kita akan pergi ke sana bersama-sama."

Changbin tersenyum, menurut dan ikut menautkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Felix. Sebuah janji kecil telah dibuat.

Tapi janji itu, asal kautahu, pada akhirnya sama dengan janji-janji yang keluar dari mulut ayah Changbin untuk buat ia berhenti merengkek—sebuah omong kosong, kata-kata yang tidak benar-benar bermakna. Janji itu diingkari.

Musim panas kembali datang. Itu artinya resmi satu anual pindahnya Felix ke desa ini. Namun, bukannya merayakan

hari jadi satu tahun pindah, Felix justru pergi dari desa. Jauh ke Seoul sana. Felix pergi diantar orang tuanya, meninggalkan Changbin sendiri di desa ini. Melanggar janji kecil mereka.

Changbin bukannya benar-benar sendiri. Masih ada teman-teman lainnya yang bisa diajak main. Pun ia masih bisa melakukan banyak hal di musim panas—baik sendiri maupun bersama teman yang lain. Namun tanpa Felix, rasanya berbeda. Tanpa Felix semua keseruan permainan seolah terpangkas jadi setengahnya saja.

"Berapa lama kamu pergi ke Seoul?" tanya Changbin kepada Felix sehari sebelum keberangkatannya.

"Selama liburan musim panas berlangsung. Namanya juga _summer camp_."

"Apa kamu selalu ikut tiap liburan musim panas?" tanya Changbin lagi.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Kecuali mungkin tahun lalu, soalnya aku sibuk pindahan ke sini. Nggak tahu kalau tahun depan."

Raut muka Changbin seketika tertekuk. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, matanya menyendu. Rasa-rasanya mau menangis. Aneh sekali, padahal Felix sudah jelas-jelas bilang kalau ia akan kembali, tapi Changbin tetap merasa sedih sekali.

"Jangan pergi lama-lama," kata Changbin, tangannya mencubit lengan Felix pelan.

"Iya, iya. Jangan sedih. Mukamu makin jelek kalau kamu sedih," balas Felix.

"Kurang ajar."

"Makanya jangan sedih."

Felix mengeluarkan pemutar musik mini miliknya, lengkap dengan _earphone_ putih yang menyertai, "Ini, untukmu Changbin."

"Untukku? Kamu serius?" Mata Changbin memandang benda itu penuh binar. 

"Iya. Kalau kangen sama aku, dengarkan saja musik di pemutar ini."

Changbin menerima pemutar musik itu dengan hati-hati—jangan sampai lecet. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan matanya masih saja memandang benda itu penuh puja. Felix hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Esoknya Felix pergi. Naik mobil milik ayahnya yang bagus, bersih dan berkilau—tidak seperti milik ayah Changbin yang kotor dan butut karena terlalu sering dibuat membawa sayur dan padi dari ladang. 

Musim panas tahun itu, Changbin lebih banyak mendekam di rumah dan mendengarkan musik dari pemutar musik yang diberikan Felix. Rasa-rasanya main tidak lagi asyik, mungkin karena tidak ada tawa Felix yang menyertai. Tiap diajak main keluar oleh teman, Changbin akan menolak dengan alasan tidak mau terkena serangan panas—padahal dulu ia lah yang selalu mengejek temannya jika takut terkena serangan panas.

Musim panas tahun itu musim panas yang paling Changbin tidak sukai. Musim panas itu juga, pertama kalinya Changbin merasa kehilangan sosok Lee Felix. 

##

Kali kedua Changbin kehilangan Felix adalah ketika keduanya tengah berstatus sebagai kekasih.

Changbin tidak pernah menduga awalnya. Ia kira perasaannya kepada Felix memang selalu begitu—sebentuk peduli yang kadang berlebih, dari dulu, semenjak ia masih seorang bocah yang menulikan diri dari dunia seisinya.

Changbin mulai menyadari apa sebenarnya yang bercokol dalam relung hatinya ketika ia pindah ke kota besar, Seoul. Pun kepindahan itu tidak disebabkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Changbin pindah ke Seoul karena kedua orang tuanya telah pergi ke sisi Tuhan. Kedua-duanya. Awalnya hanya sang Ayah, beliau memang telah jadi pesakitan sejak lama. Diabetes kronis dan osteoporosis. Tepat dua minggu setelah Changbin merayakan ulang tahun kesembilan belasnya, ayah pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian, seumpama buntut binatang, sang ibu mengikuti. Changbin masih ingat betul kata-kata terakhir sang ibu.

"Sejak ayahmu mengikatku dengan cincin emas ini," jari manisnya yang sudah lemah bergerak-gerak pelan, "aku dan ayahmu tidak terpisahkan. Tidak ada yang berani memisahkan, sekalipun kematian."

Mungkin Changbin harusnya menghentikan ibunya mengucapkan hal demikian. Barangkali dengan memotong perkataannya, atau menyumpal mulutnya—atau entah pakai apa, yang penting ucapan itu tidak lolos dari mulut sang ibu. Nahas, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Perkataan itu terlanjur terkabul.

Changbin sedih bukan main. Ia duduk di depan foto ayah dan ibunya selama berjam-jam, kemudian berlanjut jadi berhari-hari. Changbin tidak menitikkan air mata sedikit pun. Ia juga tidak berteriak, mengerang tidak terima dan melakukan bentuk-bentuk kehilangan lainnya. Changbin hanya duduk di sana dan diam. 

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikiran Changbin saat berdiam diri begitu. Mungkin ia tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin ia tengah merayu hatinya untuk menerima kepergian orang tuanya. Atau justru tidak keduanya. Bisa jadi Changbin hanya duduk diam di sana dengan pikiran hampa, hati kosong dan jiwa kering.

Keadaan itu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Changbin tidak mau makan, tidak mau diajak keluar, pun ia tidak mau mengurusi ladang kesayangannya yang selama ini ia rawat benar-benar bersama ayahnya. Changbin menjelma mayat hidup. Koreksi, mayat yang bernapas. Karena Changbin sama sekali tidak hidup. Ia hanya bernapas di dalam peti mati yang ia sebut kamar tidurnya.

Felix, sahabat Changbin sedari kecil, tidak tahan melihat itu semua. Hatinya seakan ikut robek tiap kali ia berkunjung ke kamar Changbin dan melihat teman karibnya memandang dirinya dengan mata yang kosong. Rasanya menyesakkan. Felix tidak tega melihat temannya jadi seperti itu lebih lama.

"Hai, Changbin. Gimana perasaanmu?" tanya Felix dalam kunjungannya ke kamar Changbin yang kesekian kali.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Felix tidak memperoleh jawaban. Yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah keheningan yang buat semuanya makin menyesakkan.

Lalu, tanpa diduga-duga, sebuah tamparan melayang. Mendarat sempurna di pipi Changbin yang menirus. Tamparan itu keras, bunyi _plak_ yang ditimbulkan menggema di seisi ruangan.

“Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini,” ucap Felix.

Changbin terperangah. Matanya yang berhari-hari mati dan kosong, karena sebuah tamparan itu, berubah jadi berkilat penuh amarah. Emosi yang coba Changbin pendam selama berhari-hari seketika meluap-luap. Pikirnya, Felix itu tak paham apa-apa perkara perasaannya.

Felix hidup dengan nyaman dan damai, lengkap dengan saudara dan kedua orang tua yang masih sehat. Felix tidak merasakan bagaimana kecamuk pikiran Changbin saat menyaksikan ayahnya yang semakin hari semakin sakit. Pun ia tidak merasakan bagaimana sesaknya hati Changbin ketika mendapati ibunya yang begitu kosong dan muram sepeninggal ayahnya.

Felix tidak kehilangan kedua orang yang begitu mengasihi dan dikasihinya. Felix tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Changbin.

"Kurang ajar!" Changbin menarik kerah baju Felix begitu kuat, "Kamu punya masalah apa denganku, hah?! Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

"Kembalikan sahabatku!" Felix balas berteriak, "Kembalikan Seo Changbin, sahabatku! kembalikan dia, dasar kau beban!"

"Aku bukan beban!"

"Lantas apa?! Apa namanya makhluk yang hanya bernapas tanpa niat hidup begitu?! Kau hanya jadi parasit bagi kakakmu, penumpang!"

Sebuah pukulan dihantamkan. Tepat mengenai rahang Felix. Pukulan kedua menyusul. Kali ini posisinya sedikit lebih ke bawah dari pukulan pertama. Perkataan Felix menohok Changbin, membuat egonya terluka dan teriak tak terima.

Akan tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hati sana, Changbin tahu apa yang dikatakan Felix itu ada benarnya. Berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan tak akan membawanya ke mana-mana dan justru hanya menjadikannya beban bagi yang lain.

"Diam! Diam kau sialan!" Air mata turun dengan derasnya dari mata Changbin. Ia mencengkeram Felix lebih kuat, meraung, mengumpat dan berteriak marah.

Felix hanya diam selama beberapa menit. Membiarkan Changbin melepaskan semua emosinya yang selama ini dipendam. Biarlah ia meraung-raung seperti macan kabur begitu, itu lebih baik daripada Changbin hanya diam dan mati perlahan-lahan.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Felix. Ia melepaskan kepalan tangan Changbin dari kerah bajunya.

"Sudah," jawab Changbin sambil mengelap ingus, "maaf dan terima kasih."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," Felix tersenyum tipis, lantas merengkuh Changbin erat. "Yang penting sekarang sahabatku sudah kembali."

Changbin kembali menangis selama beberapa menit lagi. Ia balas memeluk Felix tak kalah erat. Ia meracau dan terus meracau. Bilang kalau hatinya begitu sakit, bilang kalau ia belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Changbin menumpahkan sisa-sisa kesedihannya dalam dekapan Felix yang hangat.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku," ajak Felix setelah Changbin berhasil menenangkan diri. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan dengan camilan dan teh hangat di antara keduanya.

"Ke mana? Ini sudah malam," sahut Changbin.

"Bukan sekarang, bodoh, tapi minggu depan. Ke Seoul."

Changbin tersedak minumannya sendiri. Satu menit ia habiskan untuk batuk-batuk sambil memukuli dadanya pelan, "Ke Seoul?!"

"Iya. Aku mau lanjut kuliah di sana. Kau bisa kerja, terserah jadi apa. Ayo keluar dari desa ini," Felix menatap Changbin penuh harap. "Ayo ke Seoul bersama, seperti yang pernah kita janjikan waktu itu."

Changbin terdiam sejenak. Tangannya sibuk mainkan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah. Diputar-putar, dimiringkan. Kemudian pikiran Changbin menerawang ke belakang, ke desa ini, dan ke segala sesuatu yang kini ia alami.

Orang tuanya sudah tiada. Itu adalah sebuah fakta yang tak dapat ditampik. Ladang padi dan buah milik ayahnya kini menjelma taburan garam di atas luka. Membuat hati Changbin semakin perih dan ngilu akan kenangan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa bagi Changbin di desa ini adalah kakak perempuannya yang kini sudah berkeluarga. Changbin tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya. 

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi ke Seoul bersama." Changbin mengucapkan keputusan itu dengan pasti dan penuh keyakinan. 

Saatnya pergi dari desa ini. Mengejar masa depan, mengejar impian, mengejar entah—tidak ada yang tahu.

##

Seoul adalah persis seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan. Besar, ramai, sesak dan penuh gemerlap. Rasa-rasanya setiap inci kota itu terisi oleh manusia, bangunan mewah, dan toko-toko minimalis yang tampilannya memikat hati.

Seoul juga tak pernah sedetik pun tidur. Urat-urat jalannya selalu berdetak, deru napasnya selalu terdengar bahkan di malam-malam paling gelap sekalipun. Penghuni Seoul, di mata Changbin, seumpama cacing kepanasan. Mereka tidak bisa diam, selalu bergerak ke sana dan ke mari tanpa henti. Seoul adalah tempat bagi mereka yang penuh ambisi.

Banyak hal yang Changbin kagumi dari Seoul. Mulai dari sistem transportasinya, taman kotanya, makanan pinggir jalan hingga acara _busking_ yang selalu ramai di Hongdae. Changbin mengangumi Seoul dan bagaimana musik ada di setiap sudutnya—di jalan, di toko-toko, di manapun.

Seoul terasa begitu hidup dengan musik-musik yang mengiringinya.

“Aku ingin kerja di toko musik,” celetuk Changbin.

Ia dan Felix sama-sama tengah merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Nafas mereka sedikit memburu, peluh mengalir dari dahi ke ujung dagu. Mereka baru saja selesai mengangkut dan menata barang-barang di apartemen sederhana yang akan mereka huni ke depannya.

“Sudah kuduga. Kamu dan kecintaanmu kepada musik tidak pernah berubah,” timpal Felix.

“Tapi memangnya ada yang mau menerima lulusan SMA dari desa terpencil sepertiku?”

Felix meraih sekotak susu pisang dan menengaknya sejenak, menghilangkkan dahaga. Lantas, ia berkata, “Aku punya seorang kenalan yang punya toko musik, mungkin dia mau menerima. Nanti akan kukenalkan.”

“Kamu punya banyak kenalan? Di Seoul maksudku.”

“Lumayan, kebanyakan teman semasa _summer camp_ ku dulu. Kalau teman yang kumaksud tadi sih beda cerita, dia teman masa kecilku dari Australia.”

Changbin bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, matanya melotot, “Dari Australia? Sama sepertimu?”

“Iya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Dia pasti suka mengucapkan kata itu juga, sama sepertimu.”

“Kata apa?” Felix mengernyit bingung.

“Itu, _mate mate_ dan sejenisnya.”

Keduanya kemudian tergelak bersama.

Teman yang dimaksud Felix ternyata adalah seorang pria yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Changbin. Badanya terlihat cukup kekar dan berisi, rambutnya _blonde_ , dan punya lesung pipit yang terlihat begitu manis ketika ia tertawa. Namanya Christopher Bang, katanya lebih akrab dipanggil Bang Chan.

Seminggu setelah kepindahannya ke Seoul, rutinitas Changbin dan Felix berubah total. Mereka akan bangun di jam yang sama dan sarapan bersama, kemudian berpisah di pertigaan dekat apartemen mereka. Changbin menuju toko musik milik Chan untuk bekerja, sedangkan Felix menuju kampusnya untuk memusingkan kepala dengan setumpuk tugas dan ceramah dari dosennya.

Kendati memiliki rutinitas yang berbeda, Changbin dan Felix selalu menyempatkan waktu bersama. Di malam-malam saat keduanya telah pulang misalnya, mereka akan berbincang berdua di ruang tengah. Bercanda dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada hari itu.

Di akhir pekan, Felix dan Changbin akan keluar berdua. Ke tempat apa saja yang melintasi kepala. Kadang mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berkaraoke, kadang pergi ke kafe-kafe, atau justru hanya mengobrol bersama di depan televisi dengan sebuah film terputar.

Lantas, perlahan-lahan, perasaan Changbin berubah—atau barangkali baru disadarinya. Perlahan, Changbin seolah menemukan banyak hal aneh yang berkaitan erat dengan Lee Felix, sahabatnya, dan ia sendiri. Seperti bagaimana jantungnya tiba-tiba meliar ketika berduaan dengan Felix, atau ketika ia tahu-tahu menemukan dirinya melamun di meja dapur sambil memikirkan Felix. Dan seribu satu hal aneh lainnya.

Bahkan, Changbin pernah tanpa alasan memarahi Felix yang keluar bersama seorang teman—yang tampannya tidak karuan. Padahal kan mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama, berdiskusi bersama dan bercanda layaknya teman biasa, lantas mengapa Changbin marah-marah tidak jelas?

Entahlah, Changbin sendiri tak mengerti. Ia mulai berspekulasi kalau dirinya itu sinting, atau tolol, atau bahkan kedua-duanya. Maksud Changbin, harus disebut apakah orang yang memandangi wajah tertidur sahabatnya—bahkan menganggapnya indah kalau bukan tolol?

“Itu namanya jatuh cinta, bodoh,” Chan menepuk belakang kepala Changbin pelan, respon pertamanya ketika Changbin tiba-tiba berceletuk perkara kesintingannya.

“Jatuh cinta? Mana ada, aku lebih merasa seperti orang bodoh,” elak Changbin.

Bang Chan menghela napas, “Ya itu juga. Jatuh cinta itu buat orang jadi tolol. Contohnya? Ya kamu ini, Changbin.”

“Aku masih nggak mengerti.”

“Ada satu cara untuk memastikan apa kamu benar-benar kasmaran kepada Felix atau tidak,” Bang Chan mengelus dagu, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

“Apa? Beritahu aku,” desak Changbin.

Changbin itu hanya seorang lulusan SMA, dari desa terpencil pula. Ia seringkali berpikir kalau dirinya itu dungu—dan mungkin untuk kasus ini benar begitu. Changbin itu dungu. Tanpa ba bi bu langsung menyetujui anjuran Bang Chan yang ambigu.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di dapur apartemennya dan Felix. Bergerak-gerak resah serupa pecandu yang tengah sakaw. Pikirannya memikirkan seribu satu kemungkinan akan rencana yang ia susun berlandaskan saran Bang Chan. Apakah ia benar jatuh hati kepada sebuah entitas yang bernama Lee Felix? Atau jangan-jangan semua itu—kesintingannya, hanya sugesti dari lagu-lagu cinta yang belakangan ini sering Bang Chan putar di tokonya?

“Kamu kenapa seperti orang mau dijatuhi hukuman mati begitu?” tanya Lee Felix yang baru saja pulang dari entah. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati Changbin terduduk di dapur dengan ekspresi serupa orang buang hajat.

“Felix, aku harus memastikan sesuatu,” Changbin berdiri, wajahnya berhadapan dengan Felix dan oh sungguh dekat sekali, “maafkan aku.”

Changbin melakukan rencana sintingnya—menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Felix. Dengan kata lain, menciumnya—ya, itulah saran Bang Chan tadi. Hanya sebentar, tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Barangkali juga tidak pantas disebut ciuman, karena yang dilakukan Changbin lebih seperti kecupan.

Namun, entah mengapa sesuatu seolah meledak dalam diri Changbin. Listrik beribu-ribu volt menghujam dirinya, buat ia gemetar dan merinding. Perutnya bergejolak, ada miliaran kupu-kupu yang terus beranak-pinak di dalam sana. Jantungnya berpacu seperti orang yang dikejar anjing—menggebu-gebu.

Changbin kira sikapnya sudah cukup sinting. Tapi ternyata mencium Lee Felix buat ia jauh dan jauh lebih sinting lagi. Karena anehnya, Changbin mendapati dirinya menginginkan lebih dari sekadar bibir yang menempel.

“Apa-apaan?!” Felix berteriak, melepaskan kecupan Changbin di bibirnya. Lantas ia mundur selangkah, wajahnya merah padam sampai telinga, matanya melotot tidak percaya.

Sedang Changbin masih berdiri di tempat, membeku. Matanya sama lebarnya dengan milik Felix, wajah pun demikian. Tanpa sadar, lengan kanannya ia bawa merasai dada sebelah kiri. _Dug dug dug_. Begitu bunyi jantungnya. Keras dan bertalu-talu.

“Gawat, Felix. Gawat sekali,” ujar Changbin.

“G-gawat kenapa?” Felix terbata-bata.

“Kurasa aku suka sama kamu. Kalau kata Chan- _hyung_ sih, jatuh cinta.”

“K-k-kamu jangan bercanda masalah begini Changbin,” Felix membuang muka, tak ingin Changbin memergoki wajahnya yang semakin memerah, “nggak lucu tahu.”

Changbin maju selangkah, tanpa aba-aba meraih tangan Felix dan meletakkannya di atas dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya yang meliar, “Jantungku sampai mau copot begini, mana mungkin aku bercanda.”

Wajah Felix sudah serupa tomat matang, merah sempurna.

“Jadi?” Changbin bertanya.

“J-jadi apa?”

“Apa kau juga suka padaku?”

Keheningan muncul di antara keduanya selama beberapa detik. Felix tidak memberikan jawaban, mulutnya masih terkunci. Lantas, ia memajukan badannya. Mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Changbin. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, bedanya, yang kedua ini diiringi lumatan-lumatan pelan.

Esoknya Changbin dengan bangga medeklarasikan kepada Bang Chan dan Jisung—teman kerjanya, kalau ia tak lagi membujang.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya masih diisi oleh Changbin yang sama. Sinting dan dimabuk cinta. Saat menata album di toko ia akan senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu bergumam “ _duh manis sekali_ ” entah kepada siapa. Atau ketika jam istirahat menghampiri, ia akan sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, dan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama—senyum-senyum menggelikan.

Suatu ketika Jisung pernah bertanya, kenapa pula Changbin tiba-tiba menjelma jadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa begitu. Dan jawaban Changbin cukup untuk buat Jisung tidak ingin bertanya kembali.

“Ah, kadang-kadang, aku teringat Felix, senyumnya dan wangi tubuhnya. Tahu-tahu aku sudah senyum begitu.”

Maklum. Hubungan Changbin dan Felix sedang masuk fase bulan madu. Sedang manis-manisnya, persis seperti madu. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk habiskan waktu berasama sebagai kekasih, pergi kencan tiap akhir pekan dan bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan satu sama lain tiap malamnya.

Namun nahas, semua itu harus sirna dengan begitu cepatnya di sebuah sore yang mendung. Changbin tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keduanya ketika Felix membuka pintu apartemen. Changbin kira ia akan mendapati Felix yang tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya, lalu di sambung pelukan dan kecupan. Tetapi sore itu, Felix justru menghampirinya dengan raut muka muram serupa mendung yang menggantung.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanya Changbin. Ia membawa Felix duduk di sofa ruang tengah, berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Segala urusan dapur terlupakan begitu saja.

“Aku,” Felix menggigit bibir, “aku minta maaf.”

“Kenapa?”

Felix kemudian menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat tipis yang tertutup rapi. Changbin menerimanya dan membukanya perlahan. Amplop itu ternyata berisi sebuah surat resmi, menginformasikan bahwa Lee Felix telah lolos seleksi pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika sana. Mungkin karena itulah Felix meminta maaf tadi.

Changbin sejujurnya ingin marah. Ia tidak terima. Kenapa Felix tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu? Kenapa ia tidak bercerita kalau ikut seleksi pertukaran pelajar? Changbin merasa dirinya tidak penting. Changbin frustrasi, ingin lampiaskan emosi.

Namun, ketika melihat wajah Felix yang menatapnya penuh ragu, takut, dan antisipasi, semua amarah itu sirna begitu saja. Changbin tidak tega. Mungkin Felix punya alasan tersendiri kenapa tidak memberitahunya, Changbin hanya perlu mendengarkan baik-baik. Amarahnya tidak diperlukan dalam situasi ini atau semuanya justru akan semakin pelik.

“Selamat, hebat sekali bisa lolos seleksi,” Changbin merengkuh Felix dalam sebuah dekapan penuh sayang.

Air mata Felix pecah. Ia balas merangkul Changbin dan terisak di sana. Semua khawatirnya ternyata sia-sia belaka. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa yang dihadapinya itu Changbin, sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya, dan bukannya harimau atau singa. Ia tidak perlu takut.

“Maaf, maafkan aku. Harusnya aku bilang dulu, harusnya aku cerita. Tapi aku terlalu takut kamu nggak akan setuju, aku takut memicu argumen dan bertengkar denganmu,” racau Felix di tengah tangisnya.

“ _Shhht_ , nggak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Felix, aku mengerti,” balas Changbin. Tangannya mengusap-usap surai Felix pelan.

Sebulan kemudian Changbin melepas Felix di bandara. Ia memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat dan menghujaminya dengan ribuan kecupan. Salam perpisahan diucapkan dan Felix pun pergi. Changbin menyaksikan punggungnya menghilang di telan orang-orang dan terbang jauh, jauh sekali ke Amerika sana.

Changbin menghela napas. Mendadak ia teringat akan dirinya saat usia sepuluh tahun. Begitu merana dan sengsara ditinggal Felix pergi ke _summer camp_. Agaknya, kali ini pun sama. Ribuan kilometer terbentang di antara keduanya. Changbin lagi-lagi kehilangan Lee Felix.

##

Changbin sempat mengira kalau hubungan jarak jauh tidaklah sesulit itu. Apalagi dengan kemajuan teknologi kini, semuanya serba instan dan mudah dilakukan. Kangen? Tinggal telepon, atau _video call_.

Tetapi, oh betapa salahnya ia. Setelah mengalaminya sendiri, Changbin akhirnya paham betapa rumit, berat dan tidak menyenangkannya _long distance relationship_ itu. Kerinduan tak bisa semata-mata dipangkas dengan bertukar pesan. Keinginan untuk merengkuh dan mengecup tak bisa sirna hanya dengan satu dua kali _video call_.

Yang ada malah sebaliknya. _Video call_ , tukar pesan dan saling telepon justru buat rasa rindu semakin membumbung tinggi.

Belum lagi perbedaan waktu yang mereka alami. Tak tanggung-tanggung, tiga belas jam perbedaan waktu terbentang di antara Changbin dan Felix. Ketika satunya bangun, satunya lagi tidur. Ketika hari baru dimulai bagi Changbin, tetapi justru hampir berakhir bagi Felix. Semua itu bikin mereka kerepotan sendiri mengatur waktu untuk saling berkomunikasi.

Ditambah urusan-urusan lain yang bikin beban pikiran makin menggunung. Seperti tugas-tugas milik Felix yang semakin menumpuk dan kesibukan baru Changbin—membuat lagu bersama Bang Chan dan Jisung.

“Besok aku mau tampil sama Chan- _hyung_ dan Jisung,” cerita Changbin kepada Felix pada salah satu sesi telepon mereka.

“Rap _lagi? Kali ini dimana_?” Felix menyahuti dari seberang sana.

“Iya. Di bar dekat kampusmu,”

“ _Aku ingin nonton_ ,” ujar Felix.

“Aku juga sebenarnya ingin kamu nonton.”

“ _Maaf. Kamu pasti sedih_ ,” suara Felix menyendu.

“Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kamu bisa nonton sepuasnya kalau sudah pulang dari Amerika nanti.”

Sesi telepon itu kemudian ditutup dengan serentetan ucapan selamat malam dan ungkapan sayang. Setelahnya mereka berdua bergelung di kasur maisng-masing. Memeluk erat bantal mereka, berimajinasi kalau bantal empuk itu adalah sang kekasih.

Changbin akui, hubungan jarak jauh itu amat banyak rintangannya. Selain rasa sepi yang kadang hinggap, cemas juga terus membayang-bayang. Cemas apakah hati Felix di sana masih terkunci aman dan terjaga untuk Changbin seorang. Dan sialnya, karena perkara cemas inilah curiga muncul.

Suatu ketika Felix mengunggah sebuah foto bersama seorang lelaki. Di foto itu mereka terlihat duduk berdua dengan latar belakanng pepohonan rindang. Felix mengenakan sweter merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lembut, sedang seorang yang lain mengenakan _hoodie_ biru dengan tangan merangkul bahu Felix.

Changbin seketika terbakar api cemburu. Ada rasa tak terima yang mencuat hebat dari dalam hatinya.

“ _Seungmin cuma temanku, Changbin. Jangan berlebihan_ ,” adalah jawaban Felix ketika Changbin meneleponnya, menanyakan siapa gerangan lelaki yang foto bersamanya.

“Kalau teman kenapa sampai rangkul-rangkulan?” sewot Changbin.

“ _Kamu juga sering begitu dengan Chan-hyung, tapi aku biasa saja, tuh. Kamu ini kenapa, sih? Jangan seperti anak-anak_ , please.”

Kalimat terakhir Felix sedikit banyak menggores hati dan ego Changbin. Membuatnya mengakhiri sesi telepon itu tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Untuk berhari-hari setelahnya Changbin tak mau lagi menelepon, pun enggan mengangkat telepon dari Felix.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memang berbaikan—terima kasih kepada Chan yang memaksa Changbin mengangkat telepon Felix dan bicara baik-baik. Namun, pertengkaran itu tak begitu saja hilang dari benak keduanya. Malah, hari-hari berikutnya pertengkaran semacam itu kembali terjadi. Lagi dan lagi dengan alasan yang semakin hari semakin tidak penting.

Pertengakaran-pertengkaran itu seumpama bagian komplikasi dari sebuah cerita. Baru bagian pengenalan masalahnya. Belum ada apa-apanya dengan klimaks—puncak masalah yang merangkak datang.

Puncak masalah itu datang ketika Felix baru saja menyelesaikan satu semester di Amerika sana. Ia mendapat libur selama beberapa pekan dan berniat pulang ke Korea—memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya.

Yang ada dibayangan Felix ketika turun dari taksi dan mulai meyeret koper menuju apartemen adalah wajah Changbin yang tersenyum cerah. Yang mungkin akan disusul dengan rengkuhan dan kecupan-kecupan hangat, juga ucapan selamat datang.

Namun, itu semua terbukti salah ketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Tidak ada Changbin dan senyumnya, tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman. Yang ada justru seorang wanita yang duduk di sofa dan Changbin yang baru keluar dari dapur, memegang dua mangkuk mie dengan rambut yang awut-awutan.

Felix dan kedua orang di apartemen lainnya—Changbin dan si perempuan—saling mencerminkan ekspresi masing-masing. Mata membola tidak percaya dan mulut yang setengah ternganga.

“Felix, ini nggak seperti apa yang kamu lihat,” kata Changbin, ia berjalan mendekati Felix yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Akan tetapi, itu semua percuma. Hati dan pikiran Felix terlanjur kalut dan dipenuhi oleh asumsi-asumsi negatif. Ada jutaan skenario yang melintasi kepala Felix perihal Changbin dan si perempuan, tetapi tak satupun adalah hal yang baik. Hatinya sakit dan perih, serupa ditusuk ribuan anak panah.

“Jadi ini? Jadi ini yang kamu lakuin di belakangku? Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berakhir,” ucap Felix sebelum berlari begitu saja entah ke mana. Meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja di depan pintu. Yang penting ia harus pergi agar hati tak semakin tersakiti.

Changbin berusaha mengejar. Sungguh. Tetapi larinya kalah kencang dengan Felix yang adalah mantan atlet taekwondo. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang baru bangun tidur. Changbin gagal menyusul Felix dan kehilangan jejaknya begitu saja. Berpuluh-uluh kali ia mencoba menelepon, tapi semunya berujung kepada kesia-siaan.

Malamnya, apartemen Felix dan Changbin penuh dengan suara tangisan dan sesal dengan bumbu umpatan di sana sini. Changbin menyalahkan diri sendiri. Betapa bodoh dan tololnya ia. Betapa ia sudah hancurkan hubungan yang susah payah dipertahankan. Air mata terus mengalir ke pipi, kemudian ke dagu dan jatuh membasahi bantal sofa.

Tiba-tiba dering telepon terdengar. Changbin segera bangkit, berharap panggilan itu adalah dari Felix.

“Halo? Felix?”

“ _Ini bukan Felix, setidaknya baca nama penelepon, bodoh,_ ” suara Bang Chan terdengar dari ujung telepon.

“Ada apa chan- _hyung_?” tanya Changbin. Suaranya sengau.

“ _Felix ada di rumahku. Menangis tanpa henti dari siang. Kusuruh cerita nggak mau, mau kuteleponkan dirimu malah dilarang. Kalian sedang bertengkar?_ ”

“Felix salah paham. Dia melihat Chaeyong di apartemen.”

“ _Chaeyoung? Bartender dari bar itu? Kamu selingkuh, ya?_ ”

“Itu yang dipikirkan Felix, tapi percayalah aslinya nggak begitu.”

Hening sejenak, “ _Yasudah, cepat ke sini dan jelaskan semuanya. Kurasa Felix sudah lebih tenang sekarang._ ”

“Kamu percaya denganku _hyung_?” suara Changbin bergetar.

“Aku nggak akan mempekerjakan seorang bajingan di toko musik milikku Changbin, apalagi mengajaknya tampil dan membuat musik.”

Panggilan ditutup. Changbin segera mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Seumur-umur baru kali itu Changbin mengemudikan motor dengan begitu cepat dan ugal-ugalan.

Saat sampai di rumah Chan, Changbin segera mendapati Felix yang meringkuk di atas sofa. Tubuhnya dibalut selimut, wajahnya kacau, matanya bengkak—besar sekali—dan suara sesenggukan masih dapat didengar darinya.

Changbin berlutut pelan di depan Felix. Mencoba raih tangan sang kekasih yang langsung ditampik, bahkan Felix semakin memojokkan diri ke sandaran sofa.

“Felix, dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon,” pinta Changbin. Maniknya bersiboborok dengan Felix.

Felix tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, kalah dengan tatapan memohon Changbin. Mungkin juga karena telah menyadari perbuatannya yang tak kalah keliru—lari begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar terlebih dahulu.

“Perempuan itu namanya Chaeyoung. Dia seorang bartender di bar sekitar sini, dan adalah temanku. Aku lihat dia diganggu laki-laki sialan saat pulang malam,” Changbin menghela napas, sekali lagi mencoba meraih tangan Felix—kali ini ia tidak menerima penolakan. “Aku menolongnya dan mengajaknya menginap, kusuruh pulang di pagi hari saja biar lebih aman.”

“T-tidak ada yang terjadi?” tanya Felix.

“Tidak ada sama sekali. Kita bahkan tidur di kamar yang berbeda.”

Felix menatap Changbin lekat-lekat. Mencoba menelisik manik kelamnya. Dan ketika tak pendapati satu kebohongan terpencar pada bola mata Changbin, Felix akhirnya berkata, “Oke. Aku percaya. Maafkan aku, harusnya aku dengar dulu penjelasanmu. Aku kalut.”

Seketika itu, Changbin merengkuh Felix. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan pergi lagi, kumohon jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku,” Keduanya menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Menumpahkan semua rindu, sesal dan cinta.

“Aku mencintaimu,” bisik Changbin.

“Aku juga. Sangat.”

##

Malam itu Felix dan Changbin bergelung berdua di atas kasur empuk milik Changbin. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam diam. Menikmati aroma masing-masing dan mensyukuri eksistensi satu sama lain.

Hari itu adalah hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Hari penuh dengan perayaan. Felix telah menyelesaikan program pertukaran pelajarnya, minggu depan ia akan kuliah di kampus dekat apartemen seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Changbin baru saja menerima kabar baik. Ia bersama Jisung dan Bang Chan—mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai 3racha—direkrut sebagai produser resmi salah satu label musik ternama.

Hari itu juga pertama kalinya Felix melihat Changbin tampil melakukan _rap_ secara langsung. Changbin luar biasa, buat Felix ternganga. Bertanya-tanya apakah _rapper_ keren yang baru saja manggung itu benar kekasihya, karena sungguh, Changbin hebat sekali—bahkan lebih hebat dari _rapper_ manapun di mata Felix.

Lelah dengan semua acara yang telah terlewat buat mereka akhirnya pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah makan malam, _cuddle_ berdua jatuh sebagai pilihan utama.

“Hei, mau tau satu fakta unik?” bisik Changbin. Tangannya masih sibuk elus surai Felix yang kini diwarnai merah menyala.

“Apa, hm?”

“Aku sudah tiga kali merasa kehilangan kamu,” kata Changbin.

Felix mengangkat kepala, mempertemukan maniknya dengan milik Changbin, “Masa? Kapan?”

“Dulu waktu kamu ninggalin aku buat ikut _summer camp_ , lalu waktu ke Amerika, dan yang terakhir waktu kita bertengkar hebat gara-gara salah paham,” Changbin mengeratkan pelukannya, “aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu lagi.”

“Tenang aja, aku di sini. Janji nggak akan kemana-mana,” Felix mendusalkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Changbin.

Hening mengisi percakapan di antara keduanya, buat Felix hampir menutup mata karena pelukan Changbin yang begitu aman dan nyaman.

“Kita nikah aja, yuk,” celetuk Changbin tiba-tiba.

Felix melepas pelukan mereka sejenak, lalu mendudukkan diri, “Kamu serius?”

Changbin mengangguk cepat, “Aku belum punya cincin buat kamu, tapi kalau niat nikahin sudah _ready stock_ dari dulu.”

Felix tergelak, keras dan lebar sekali sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Meskipun bingung kenapa pacarnya tertawa, Changbin tetap membiarkannya begitu saja karena ia suka dengar Felix tertawa. Suaranya merdu dan renyah sekali.

“Maaf nggak romantis. Aku memang selalu blak-blakan begini,” Changbin menyengir. “Tapi kamu mau nerima nggak?”

Felix tersenyum, menatap Changbin penuh cinta, “Tentu saja mau.”

Lamaran itu memang sama sekali tidak romantis dan justru terkesan koyol. Namun, Felix cukup tahu kalau Changbin serius ingin mengikatnya dalam sebuah janji suci. Pernikahan itu mungkin belum akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, tidak mengapa, yang penting keduanya sudah saling terikat.

Malam itu malam yang indah. Bintang gemintang menampakkan diri mereka, memamerkan keelokan langit malam bersama sang bulan. Malam itu jadi semakin indah, ketika Changbin mencium Felix dalam-dalam. Menumpahkan segala kasih, kagum dan cinta. Ah iya, cinta—betapa indah dan memabukkannya ia.

Tiga kali Changbin kehilangan pujaan hatinya, tiga kali pula ia merasa dunia seisinya kehilangan warna dan hanya menyisakan sepia. Dan Changbin rasa, tiga kali itu sudah cukup. Kali ini, ia akan mengikat Felix erat-erat dengan benang tak kasat mata, meleburkan jiwanya dan Felix dalam sebuah sumpah setia. Seo Changbin tidak ingin kehilangan Lee Felix lagi.


End file.
